


A Witch's War

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: (Y/N) is a young witch working with the Resistance trying to bring down the First Order and her brother. Her friend Poe goes missing and as she tries to rescue him, she meets a girl that catches her eyes.(Re-Uploaded from my Tumblr





	A Witch's War

**Author's Note:**

> This re-uploaded from my Tumblr when I wrote this at the beginging of 2018. It's bad but not that bad. I put it on hold because this story didn't get a lot of support so if you want me to continue I would appreciate feedback.  
> -  
> My summary sucks but after 4 months I have finally finished the first chapter of my new Star Wars Witch Au Series(that’s a mouthful.) I’ve seen other Star Wars fic writers write these for Poe and I decided to write my own but instead of Poe the love interest is Rey. A bit of IMPORTANT info before you read, this chapter is 4,000 words long and most of the chapters will be like that. I’m kinda treating this series like it’s a tv show so most of the chapters will be long. Updates on this series won’t be weekly like they were with Reincarnation. It will probably take me three weeks to a month to write a chapter so do expect a long wait for chapters to come out. Feel free to suggest any ideas that YOU may have for the next chapter, I am open to ideas and suggestions. Also I will have a tag list so if you want to be tagged do let me know. If you have any questions plot wise I did write some that aren’t included in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

(Y/N) watched from her hiding place behind a tree as her dad, Han, approached her brother, Ben. Although now, he is know as Kylo Ren. (Y/N) and her dad were sent out to try and find him. To try and bring him back to the light. A part of (Y/N) wished that could happen. But a part of her also feared that he had strayed too far into darkness. She hadn’t seen her brother in a long time. Not since he had murdered almost everyone in their coven years ago. (Y/N) and Ben are both witches(in Ben’s case, he’s a wizard). They had been since birth having inherited it from their mother. 

(Y/N) gripped her wand tightly in her hand. She didn’t want to have to use it on her brother, but she will if she has to. She saw Ben take out his wand and hold it flatly in his hands. Han placed one hand over it and Ben did the same. 

 “I am being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?” Ben askes Han. Han places his other hand on Ben’s shoulder.

 “Anything.” Han says. Ben suddenly rips his wand out of his and Han’s hand and points it a Han.

 “ _ OCCIDERE _ ” Ben yells. A red beam of light shoots out of the wand and hits Han in the chest.

“NOOOO!” (Y/N) screams as she stepped out of her hiding place and watched her father’s body fall to the ground. Ben looked at her, his eye showing protection but his face showing confliction. He felt her presence when he was talking to their father but he didn’t expect her to be that close.

 “How could you!” (Y/N) screamed at him. “How could you kill our father?”

“I had to. He was the only thing keeping me from truly embracing the dark side. Him and you.” Ben says. (Y/N) gripped her wand tighter. The hope she had for her brother being able to join the light was faltering.

 “This isn’t the path you should take Ben.” 

“No. It’s the path you should. Join me (Y/N). You can become much more stronger than you already are. We can rule this world together.“ Ben says. (Y/N) couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This wasn’t the Ben she had known almost all her life. The Ben she knew would never ask her to join the dark side.

 “I can’t Ben. After what you just did. I will never join you.”

* * *

 

_ ~1 year later~ _

* * *

 

It had been one year since (Y/N)’s brother murdered their father. She barely considered him her brother anymore. To her he was Kylo Ren, one of the most feared wizard in the world and a leader of the First Order. The First Order was a dark, evil organization that wants to take over the world(like every evil organization wants to do). Of course you can’t have evil without good. (Y/N) worked with her mother at the Resistance, a military organization founded by her mother whose purpose was to fight and bring down the First Order.

Getting out of bed, (Y/N) turned off her beeping alarm clock and made her way out of her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast. While waiting for toast to pop out of the toaster, (Y/N) got dressed and made a cup of coffee. Once breakfast was made, (Y/N) sat down to eat while turning on the news. Nothing caught her attention as the reporter droned on about another terrible decision a high up government official had made. With breakfast finished, (Y/N) placed the dishes in the sink and went into her bedroom to grab her wand. She picked it up off her bedside table and walked back out to the living room to stand in front of the door that lead to her basement.

“ _ Apertum est enim sanguis meus _ ” (Y/N) mumbled the incantation as she raised her wand to the door. The door slowly opened to reveal the stairs going down into the basement. She walked down stairs and turned on the light to bring brightness into the room. The basement was home to all of (Y/N)’s witch stuff. There was a big cauldron in the corner of the room with a row of counters on the wall next to it. A white barn owl sat on its perch on the counter next to the small window.

“Hey Nix.” (Y/N) said as she walked over to the owl. The owl turned to her and let out a soft coo. (Y/N) opened up a cabinet above her and took out a bowl of fruit. She took a strawberry  out of the bowl and held it out for Nix to eat. The owl nibbled on the berry then took it out of the girl’s hand with her claw. (Y/N) put the bowl of fruit away and pet the owl’s head.

 “Don’t get into to too much trouble while I’m gone.” (Y/N) said to the owl. She then made her way up the stairs and headed off to work at the Resistance.

(Y/N) walked in to see her friend Finn talking with her mother, General Organa, and a girl she hadn’t seen before. Her mother and Finn had worried looks on their faces. (Y/N) approached them to see what they were talking about.

 “(Y/N). There you are.” General Organa said to her.

“Hey. What’s wrong? You look worried.” (Y/N) asked her mother. She glanced at the girl standing next to Finn and gave her a small smile. She had short brown hair and was wearing a light brown leather jacket with a gray shirt, black leggings and brown boots. The girl smiled back.

 “It’s Poe. We got separated on our hunt in Jackson after being ambushed by some First Order soldiers. I tried contacting him but haven’t gotten anything back.” Finn said. Finn and and her friend Poe were hunters. They’re the ones that take down the dark and supernatural beings that work with the First Order.

“Do you know if Poe got away. Maybe he ran off to one of the towns to see if you would find him there?” (Y/N) said with concern in her voice.

“I went into a nearby town to see if he escaped there. That’s when I bumped into Rey.” Finn said as he motioned to the girl standing next to him.

 “Hi. I'm (Y/N)” (Y/N) said and held out her hand. The girl shook it.

“I’m Rey.” She said. She had a British accent.

 “She found Bee Bee. Poe told him to run when we were ambushed.” Bee Bee was Poe’s pet fox that he brought along with him on every hunt. Foxes are really good at sniffing out supernatural beings. They’re a good choice for hunters.

“Do you have any leads on where they might have taken Poe if he didn’t make out of that ambush?” (Y/N) asked her mother.

 “We’ve been able to narrow it down to an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of Jackson. One of our scouts saw a few members of the First Order lurking around that area.” General Organa said as she pulled up a image of an old farmhouse.

 “Okay. Let’s go rescue Poe.”

* * *

(Y/N) bent over a small cauldron as she added the last ingredient to the potion she was making. She was in her little witch’s room that she had at the Resistance, brewing potions she might need for when they find Poe. She was the only witch in the Resistance, besides her mother, so the room was her own and she was allowed to decorate it the way she liked. Various shelves were lined with jars, each housing different herbs and plants. A bigger cauldron than the one she was currently working with sat in the middle of the room. She mainly used that one for more important and complicated potions. A cabinet on the wall next to the bigger cauldron held different types of potions and a copy of a potions book.(The original at home.) Finishing the last of the potion, she bottled it and put it in her bag. She started to clean everything up as Bee Bee came running in.

 “Hi Bee Bee.” (Y/N) says and kneels down to pet the orange and white fox. Rey walked in and stood in the doorway. She looked at the (H/C) petting the fox she had gotten close too during their short time together.

“Finn told me you were a witch.” Rey said, drawing the other girl’s attention as she glanced around the room.

“Yea. I have been since birth.” She says and stands up.

 “Do you have like a wand that you use to cast spells or do you use a spellbook?” Rey asked in an amusing tone. (Y/N) smiled.

“Both actually.” (Y/N) took out her wand and held it out to Rey. Normally she wouldn’t show her wand off to anyone, but there was something about Rey that gave off a trusting aura. Rey carefully picked up the wand and examined it.

 “Did you make this yourself?” Rey asked (Y/N) and handed her back her wand.

“No. There are these elder trees that actually crafts a specific wand for each witch or wizard. Many magical families travel from far or near to get wands.” (Y/N) explained to Rey.

 “How do the trees craft the wand?”

“Magic.” (Y/N) said and giggled. Rey giggled too.

 “Are you the only witch in your family?” Rey asked, wanting to know more about the girl.

“No. My mom, who you met earlier, is a witch and my brother is a wizard.” (Y/N) said.

 “What about your dad?”(Y/N) went silent after the question left Rey’s lips. Tears started to slowly form at the mention of Han. (Y/N) shook her head and pushed the tears back.

“He was actually human. He was a hunter for the Resistance...but he died when me and him went on a hunt.” (Y/N) said quietly and took a shuddered breath.

 “Oh I’m so sorry.” Rey said in a comforting tone. (Y/N) smiled and looked up at the girl.

“It’s fine. You had no idea of knowing. What about you? What’s your family like?” (Y/N) asked Rey. Rey went quiet for a moment before speaking.

 “I... actually don't have a family.” She mumbled.

“Everybody has family.”(Y/N) said, wondering what the girl meant.

“Not me. I was placed in an adoption center when I was five. I was adopted a few times but they sent me back because they either wanted kids of their own or thought I was too much responsibility. I was able to leave when I was 18. Been on my own ever since.” Rey said.

“Oh. Have you ever tried to find them? Your family?” (Y/N) asked the brunette.

“Once. But I quickly gave up when I couldn’t find anything.” Rey said.

 “Well they’re out there somewhere.” (Y/N) said, trying to comfort her.

“Yea. I guess. So what do you do? What’s your job here at the Resistance?” Rey asked, trying to change the subject.

“I mainly brew potions for the hunters and medics to use. Sometimes I’ll join Finn and Poe on a hunt if they need my witchy expertise.” (Y/N) explained to Rey with a smile. 

“Is it fun? It sounds like you stay more inside instead of being outside and fighting?”

 “It’s probably better that way. Me and my mom are the only magic users in the Resistance and if something happened to one of us it could weaken the Resistance and make it easy for the First Order to attack.” (Y/N) said.

“Does the First Order have witches or wizards of their own?” Rey asked.

 “Sadly yes. There’s the Supreme leader of the First Order, he’s the most powerful wizard we’ve seen in years. There’s also his apprentice...Kylo Ren. He commands the armies of the First Order.” (Y/N) answered.

 “They sound deadly.”

“They are. We’ve lost a lot of good hunters at the hands of Kylo Ren.” (Y/N) said as tears threaten to spill out again. Then Finn walks into the room and hands a pistol to Rey.

“You’ll need this. It’s better to have a weapon than not have one at all.” He said.

“Are you joining us on finding Poe?” (Y/N) asked Rey.

“Yea. General Organa suggested it since I’ve lived in Jackson my whole life and have been near that barn before.” Rey said.

 “Well then I guess you’ll get to see some magic up close if it comes to it.” (Y/N) said and smiled. She was happy Rey was joining them. It would be a new experience. But she was also worried for her since she had no training.

“Stay close to me and (Y/N). Only use the gun if you absolutely have to.” Finn said. Then they set out to go find Poe.

* * *

“Poe will kill you if you some much as scratch his car.” (Y/N) said as the three of them sat in Poe’s car. Finn was behind the wheel of Poe’s 1975 light brown cadillac and the road was bumpy.

“No. He’d only rough me up a bit. But he will definitely kill us if something would to ever happen to Bee Bee.” Finn said

“You got that right. He treats Bee Bee like his own child” (Y/N) said and laughed. 

 “It sounds like you and Poe are pretty close. Are the two of you dating?” Rey asks (Y/N) as the two of them sat in the backseat. (Y/N) chuckles.

“No. Poe and I aren't dating. He’s like a brother to me y’known. The brother I never had.” (Y/N) tells Rey. Rey gives (Y/N) a confused look.

“But don’t you already have a brother?” Rey asks. (Y/N)’s smile disappears and changes to a sad expression.

“I haven’t seen my brother in a year. Me and him kinda lost touch.”(Y/N) says quietly.

“Oh.” was all Rey could say. The rest of the car ride was silent until they reached the farmhouse. Finn parked the car in a spot that made it look hidden so no one would see it. (Y/N) and Rey got out of the car as Finn opened the trunk of the cadilac to revel many tools and weapons. He grabbed a silver dagger, a pistol, and some spare bullets and placed them in his bag. Then he shut and locked the trunk.

“Do we know if there are any First Order soldiers outside or hidden anywhere?” Finn asked (Y/N), who was looking at the abandon barn.

 “I can’t see any. Are there any hidden spots around the outside of the barn?” (Y/N) asked Rey.

“Not that I know of. No.” Rey said. (Y/N) had a bad feeling in her stomach. Why wouldn’t they have any guards around the barn.

 “Ok. Stay close and keep your guard up. This could be another ambush.” Finn said. The three of them slowly made their way to the barn while keeping a lookout for any members of the First Order. They searched around the barn first incase there were any hiding in the back before making it to the door that gave entry to the barn. (Y/N) peeked inside to see Poe kneeling on the ground on the ground in the middle of the barn with his hands chained to a wooden support beam. She didn’t see any else in the barn.

 “There’s only Poe in there. I don’t see anyone else” (Y/N) whispered quietly to Finn and Rey.

“Do you think anyone is hiding in there?” Finn asked.

“I didn’t see anyone, but we should be careful just incase.” (Y/N) said. She quietly opened the door, catching Poe’s attention.

“(Y/N)? Finn. What are you guys doing here?” Poe says. (Y/N) Finn and Rey run over to Poe as they enter the barn.

  “Rescuing you. What does it look like.” (Y/N) says as she kneels behind Poe to unlock his chained hands.

“This is Rey. She found Bee Bee after you told him to run.” Finn said, introducing Rey to Poe.

  “Is he alright?” Poe asked Rey. Rey nods her head.

“He’s perfectly fine.” She says. (Y/N) takes out her wand and points it at the lock on the chains.

 “ Reserare.” She says. The lock opens and falls off. Poe shakes the chains off as Finn helps him up.

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s too dangerous.” Poe says to (Y/N). (Y/N) gives him a questioning look.

 “Why is it too dangerous?” She asks him. The dreadful feeling in her stomach grows at Poe’s words.

“He’s here.” Poe says. (Y/N)’s body stiffened. She knew who Poe was talking about.

  “Who’s here?” Rey asked them.

“Kylo Ren. My brother.” (Y/N) says and turns to Rey.

  “Wait, Kylo Ren is your brother?” Rey asked (Y/N). 

“I’ll explain later. Right now he need to get out of here.” (Y/N) says. Suddenly the front of the barn is ripped away and revels Kylo Ren. (Y/N) quickly pulls Rey behind her as she raises her wand. Finn hands Poe a pistol as he raises his own and points it at Kylo Ren. 

“Well if it isn’t my darling little sister. I knew you would come to rescue your friend.” Kylo said to (Y/N).

  “It’s been a long time. What do you want.” (Y/N) said, glaring at her brother.

“You know you can’t win. Look, if you come with me, your friends can leave unharmed.”

 “Don’t listen to him (Y/N)--” Kylo flicked his wrist and Poe was knocked into Finn as the both of them were sent flying into the barn wall next to them. A loud thud was heard as they made impact with the wall, leaving them both unconscious. Rey let out a loud gasp as she and (Y/N) looked at Finn and Poe. (Y/N)’s gaze went back to her brother as she glared daggers at him.

“ _ Pulsate Retro _ .” (Y/N) said as she cast a spell at Kylo. Kylo raised his wand and deflected the spell. 

“I’ve see you’ve grown weak since the last time we’ve met.” Kylo says, taunting (Y/N).

“Rey, I need you to grab Finn and Poe and get out of here.” (Y/N) says to Rey, her gaze not leaving Kylo. Rey opens her mouth to protest but (Y/N) shoots another spell at Kylo as the two of them begin to duel. Spells begin to fly between the two siblings as they both cast and deflect spell after spell that they shoot at each other.

 “Stop fighting me (Y/N). You’ve gotten weak. You can’t beat me.” Kylo said as he deflected another spell sent by his sister. (Y/N) said nothing as she concentrated on trying to land a hit on her brother.

“I can teach you. You can become stronger than you could ever become.” Again (Y/N) said nothing as she and Kylo continued to deflect and cast spells.

“The Supreme Leader thinks your ready. He can train just like he trained me.” (Y/N) stopped casting a spell. Kylo took it as his chance to cast a spell while she was distracted by what he said

 “ _ Detrahere Arma _ .” (Y/N)’s wand flies out of her hand and lands on the ground far away from her. (Y/N) looks frantically at where her wand landed and then back at Kylo.

“ _ Stupefaciunt _ ” Kylo casts a spell that hits (Y/N) square in the chest and sends her flying back. She landed with a loud thud. 

Meanwhile Rey looked away from helping Finn and Poe and saw (Y/N) fly across the barn and land with a thud on the ground from one of Kylo’s spells. He started to make his way over to (Y/N), paying no attention to Rey. Rey desperately looked around to see if she could find a weapon when she remembered the gun Finn had given her. She grabbed it from inside her jacket and turned off the safety.  Rey raised the gun and aimed at Kylo Ren. Her hands were shaking. She had never shot a gun before. What if she killed him. She watched as Kylo slowly made his over to (Y/N) who was struggling to get up. Without knowing, Rey’s finger had wrapped around the trigger and the bullet shot out of the gun. It sailed towards Kylo then stopped in mid air, inches away from his raised hand. He turned to Rey and looked at her. Then, with a quick motion of his hand, he sent her flying back. Rey landed on the ground with a thud as the air was knocked out of her. She gasped and took in amounts of air while struggling to get up. She saw Kylo had made his way over towards (Y/N) who was still struggling to get up. Rey tossed the gun aside since it had no affect the first time. Her eyes frantically searched for anything she could use to stop him when her gaze landed on (Y/N)’s discarded wand. Running over and picking up the wand, she pointed it at Kylo but didn't know what to do. She wasn't a witch so the wand was just a useless stick. But she didn’t want (Y/N) to get hurt. 

‘ _ C’mon can’t this thing shoot out a spell to knock him away from her.’  _ Rey thought. Suddenly a beam shot out from the wand in Rey’s hand and sailed towards Kylo. It hit him and knocked him away from (Y/N). (Y/N) looked at Rey with amazement while Rey had a look of shock on her face. She then quickly composed herself and ran over to help (Y/N) up.

“How did you do that?” (Y/N) asked in amazement.

  “I have no idea.” Rey said, matching (Y/N)’s tone.

“Let’s go before he gets back. We’ll talk about it later.” (Y/N) said. Rey nodded her head as the two of them picked up the boys and  ran back to the car.

* * *

They made their way safely back to the Resistance with no injuries, except being shaken up. Poe was welcomed back with cheers and celebrations and Finn debriefed General Organa on what happened and the appearance of Kylo Ren. (Y/N) stood, watching the people celebrate when she saw Rey standing by herself, looking uncomfortable. (Y/N) walked over to Rey catching her attention.

 “You ok? You look uneasy.” (Y/N) said to Rey.

“Yea I’m fine. I just feel out of place.” Rey quietly says. The two of them stand in silence for awhile. Then (Y/N) gets an idea

“C’mon I want to show you something.” (Y/N) says as she leads Rey out of Resistance headquarters and leads her to (Y/N)’s car.

 “How far away is this thing you want to show me.” Rey says as (Y/N) unlocks her car and opens the driver side door.

“Not far.” (Y/N) says as she plops down into the driver’s seat. Rey opens the passenger door and sits in the seat next to (Y/N). (Y/N) starts up the car and they drive for awhile. Soon (Y/N) takes a detour of the road and drives through an abandoned field. She continues to drive until a single old oak tree with no leaves growing on it comes into view. The car slows down as (Y/N) brings it to a stop.

“You didn’t bring me out here to kill me, did you?” Rey said in a joking tone. (Y/N) laughs and shakes her head. She unlocks the car and her and Rey hop out. (Y/N) walks to the front of her car and stands a few feet away from the tree.

“Why are we here?” Rey asks. (Y/N) takes out her wand and holds it in her hands as she faces Rey.

 “Only witches and wizards can cast spells with a wand. It has never been recorded of a human being able to cast a spell with a wand.” (Y/N) says to Rey.

“Ok. Why are you telling me this?” Rey asks. (Y/N) takes a step towards Rey.

“You’re a witch, Rey.”Rey gives (Y/N) a quizzical look.

 “Come again?” Rey says. 

“You were able to use my wand to cast a spell at Kylo Ren. Only a witch or wizard could do that.” (Y/N) explains to Rey. Rey still looks at her confused.

 “That can’t be possible.” She says. (Y/N) smiles and motions to the tree that is a few feet away from them.

“This tree right here is an elder tree like the one I told you about. It’ll create a wand for any witch or wizard that approaches it. If you don’t think you are a witch, then see if the tree agrees with you.” (Y/N) explains to Rey. Rey glances at (Y/N) and then the tree. She takes a few steps towards the tree and stands in front of it. A few moments pass before the branches of the tree twist and turn as they move around and break apart. A small aura of magic forms around the branches as a wand forms. The wand slowly floats towards Rey and lands in her open hands. Rey looks at the wand with a look of shock.

 “Earlier you told me that you don’t have a family and that you’ve been on your own your whole life. You don’t have to live like that anymore. I can train you to learn magic just like me. You can join me, Finn, and Poe on hunts. The Resistance can be your family.” (Y/N) says with happiness in her voice. She then realizes everything she just said to Rey and that she may have come on too strong. “But you don’t have to if it seems to much.”

Rey looks at the (H/C) she’s gotten to know over the past couple of hours. She’d be lying to herself if she said she wouldn’t enjoy going on hunts and learning magic with her. The event that she was apart of left her with new found excitement and a sense of adventure she hadn’t felt at all in her life. And she would love to do it again.

“I’d love to.” Rey said. (Y/N) smiled and ran up and hugged Rey. Rey hugged back. The two of didn’t know it that they were about to head into a war, but they did know that whatever came next was going to be an adventure.

 


End file.
